Poems from after Labyrinth
by Faith-Bloodlain
Summary: Sarah has been brought to the underground.Jack Sparrow and Will turner show up as well as sarah's friend.Man I suck at summaries.oh and for the last 3 chapters I
1. Default Chapter

Help Me

Help me I'm dying…

My parents haven't said anything but I know it's true…

I can feel it coming ever closer…

How can I be dying?

How can this be true?

Why didn't they tell me?

Help me…

Please.

Help me I'm dying…

I don't know how…

I don't know when…

All I know is that I am dying.

Why is this happening to me?

Why can't I live?

All I know is I can't breathe.

Help me…

Please.

Help me I'm dying…

It's closer now.

I can feel it.

Slowly my body begins to hurt.

Slowly…

Slowly…

My death is here now…

There's nowhere to hide…

Help me I'm dying…

Or am I already gone? 


	2. Chapter 2:Numb

Numb  
Why am I numb?  
I cry but I don't feel sad.  
I smile and laugh but I don't feel happy.  
Why can't I feel anything?  
Why am I going through life without feeling?  
Why am I numb?  
I get mad but I'm not angry.  
I leave but there is nowhere to go.  
Why is my life falling apart?  
Why does no one notice?  
Why am I numb?  
Was I hurt so much by so many people I love?  
Did I just lock up my feelings forever?  
Why doesn't anyone notice?  
Why can't anyone help me?  
Please help me feel again. 


	3. Chapter 3:Coming home

Poems received  
  
Sarah sat by her mirror with the poems she had just written laying in her hand. Hoggle I need you. What is it Sarah? Well um I was wondering if you could take these to Jareth for me. Why Sarah? Please just take them to him. With that Sarah burst into tears and ran into the bathroom. Wonder why she's so upset. Then Hoggle left, took the notes and left them on Jareth's throne. Well Sarah was in the bathroom she stopped crying and went back to her room. Please let Jareth read them in time. With that Sarah walked out of her room and out of her house forever. Mean while Jareth had returned from the High Fae Council. When he went to the throne room he saw pieces of paper on his throne. What's this? He started reading them. Sarah. After he read them he transformed into an owl and flew to the cliff were Sarah was standing. Sarah don't do this. Please. Why Jareth so you can just turn you're back on me again? I have nothing left here. Then come back to the underground with me Jareth pleaded. And live again. I can't don't you understand that I can't? What a pity. And with that he threw a crystal ball at her when she tried to catch it she fainted and fell to the ground. Either way Sarah you're coming home. They then disappeared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Sorry about the short chapter I've never written a fanfic before please review any suggestions on how I can make this a better story. THANXS!!! 


	4. Chapter 4:What the heck

What the heck?!  
  
Sarah woke up to find herself laying in a huge bed with dark red silk sheets and dark red quilts in a room with shelves of books 2 doors and a dark mahogany wood vanity with dark mahogany handled hair brushes. Ok now, I went from being on the edge of a cliff telling Jareth that I won't go back to the Underground to being in a gigantic bed. Something's wrong with this picture, I know it. Ah I see you're awake. Jareth said drawing her attention away from the room and the bed for the moment. Sarah gasped taking in all 6ft of Jareth. He was wearing tight grey pants, a silk white poets shirt, a reddish vest, and his hair in it's usual unruly hairstyle. Is there something wrong with my attire Sarah? Sarah hadn't noticed she was staring and quickly looked down with a blush rising in her cheeks. Um no sorry I didn't realize I was staring. That's alright no harm done. Would you like to tour the castle? Yes. Sarah said smiling in what felt like a really long time. While they were walking down the hallway Jareth asked Sarah what he had wanted to ask her since she woke up. If you're life was so horrible why didn't you call me or you're friend higgle? It's hoggle and I'm not sure. I guess I just couldn't bare to tell you guys that my life had become so worthless to me. How did you're life become so meaning less? Where does this door lead? Sarah asked changing the subject for the moment. Jareth looked at her for a moment then seemed to accept the change of subject. All right so you're not ready to talk about it yet. I'll give in for now but sooner or later you'll have to tell me. This door leads to my private chambers; you are welcome there anytime. Sarah looked at him for a moment then caught on and blushed profusely. Why am I acting like a little girl with a crush? He's the goblin king! Sarah snap out of it he stole you're baby brother away from you. Well maybe not stole I did practically beg for him to take Toby away. Sarah are you all right? Huh? What? Oh I'm fine I was just thinking. Well we're back at you're room lunch will be served shortly, I will retrieve you for lunch and there are dresses in the closet through there. Answering Sarah's questioning glance. I hope you enjoy you're stay here Sarah we all I mean I missed you. Sarah turned around to thank him but he was already gone. She shrugged. Well of to explore the closet. An hour later Sarah was dressed in an emerald green long sleeved dress. Jareth who had just appeared behind the door to take Sarah to lunch was surprised when Sarah opened the door. Sarah you look marvelous. Thank you. Jareth then teleported them to the dining hall. Midway through the meal Sarah cleared her throat. Umm Jareth about what you asked earlier I'm sorry that I haven't answered I'm just not quite ready to talk about it yet. Sarah would've gone on but Jareth found he couldn't control his emotions any longer and started kissing her. Sarah was surprised but kissed him back. After about 5 minutes Sarah realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away. I I have to go she said and then ran off blushing leaving a very bewildered Jareth behind. When Sarah got back to her room she quickly shut the door and mentally slapped herself. What the heck were you doing? You were kissing the gobbling king! You idiot! Why was I kissing him? You just got over him! Right? So what the heck were you doing? Ahh screw it. Who cares if I was kissing him he's hot who can't realize that?  
  
Just then she heard a knock on her door. Come in she whispered. Sarah I would like tooo. He would have finished his sentence but Sarah pounced on him and started to kiss him passionately. This is so much better than what I was going to say.  
  
Sarah what are you doing? Hum? Oh screw it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry again about the short chapter and I hope that you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Thanks!( From: Faith-Bloodlain 


	5. Author's note

Hi, I just wanted to say: Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed my story! And also I won't be able to update my story for a while because my files were deleted so I have to find the disk with my chapters on it. Also Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth or any of it's characters the plot, poems and any characters you don't recognize are mine. Thanks again! From: Faith-Bloodlain 


	6. A close call

Chapter 6  
A close call  
  
The next morning Sarah awoke to find herself naked and in bed with a sleeping goblin king. "I wonder what time it is?" Sarah asked herself. "Ah I see you're awake." Jareth said while smiling. Sarah looked beside her and Sarah Jareth smiling at her. "What is going on? Everything's spinning." Sarah said before falling over after fainting. Jareth quickly dressed Sarah and himself before summoning a healer. "What is it you're majesty?" Percy asked. "Percy I need you to find out what's wrong with her we were talking then she said everything was spinning then she fainted." Jareth said. Percy then set to work. First he examined her then he took out some bottles and dumped some green gooey stuff on her. "What in all the underground is that?" Jareth asked while looking disgusted. "It's a mixture of bindweed and hogs breath." Percy said while looking anxiously at Sarah. Then the liquid started to turn purple and Percy looked relived. "Well?" "What's the results?" Jereth asked impatiently. Percy looked at him and said " She'll be fine in a few days but make sure she gets lots of rest, her attack is mild but it could get a lot worse." "What do you mean?" Jareth asked. "What I mean is that she is suffering from exdetimophine itus" he said. " Which is caused by a sudden burst of self magic appearing, so she will have to be trained." He added. " Alright you may go" Jareth said. Sarah then started to try and get up after she awoke. " Shh you need to lie still and rest." Jareth said while putting a sleeping spell on her. "That was a close call we will have to be careful little one" Jareth said to himself. 


	7. Jareth's Day In Hell Part 1

Sorry for taking so long to update my story. Summary: ok this is after sarah's feeling better and is beginning her training. This may have Jack Sparrow and Will Turner show up I'm not sure why though. Also I'm sorry about Jack's accent I couldn't get it right so he doesn't have one.  
  
Jareth's Day In Hell  
  
"All right Sarah try to concentrate on bringing on of your friends to the castle" Jareth said patiently. (poof of sparkly glitter cloud) "SARAH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Faith (Sarah's friend) yelled. "Hi faith. What's up?" "Sarah you have Jareth cant you make Jack and Will show up? Please?" Faith whined while making puppy dog eyes at Sarah. (Jack Sparrow and Will Turner show up) "JACK!!!!!!!!!!" Faith screams "WILL" She screams again then faints. "Is she always like this?" Jareth asks Sarah "Well wench where are we?" Asks Jack  
  
The End for now.  
  
Ok people who read this story please help! If anyone wants to help me write this story e-mail me at lisaadkins622hotmail.com. PLEASE I SERIOUSLY NEED HELP!!!! 


	8. Jareth's Day In Hell part 2

This is what happens when I have a sugar high. Not pretty.  
  
Part 2 (Later that day) "Jareth I'm (bursts into laughter) SOOO sorry!" Sarah says while giggling helplessly. Looks to faith, Jack, and Will for help only to see them making out with each other. "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO MAKE HIS HAIR ALL RAINBOW COLOURED???" Faith asks after she stops making out with jack and will. (oh that sounds so wrong) "I (laughter) don't know" Sarah still giggling helplessly. "That's a good look for him eh Jack?" Will asks. "aye tis a good look for ya mate" Jack says to Jareth. (horrid accent I know) "Shut up" jareth says while looking like he's about to cry. Jareth and Sarah look over to faith for help only to see she's on her cell phone. "Jack is totally sexier than Jareth" Faith says to unknown person. "why thank you luv" "you heard that?" Faith says while looking completely embarrassed.  
  
End For Now Ok as I said before I really need help with this story. 


	9. Lunch thank god

Lunch thank god  
  
Sarah and jareth left to go eat lunch. "umm jareth" "yes" "The reason I wanted to die is because my dad died and Karen was going to kick me out and I got expelled from school" Jareth was stunned into silence for a few minutes. "SARAH THERE YOU ARE!!!!" Faith, Jack and will shouted "Jareth you turned your hair back." "Yes I did" Faith absently waves her hand and Jareth's hair changes back to rainbow colours. "HEY how could you do that?!" "I'm the author I can do whatever I want" "BLEEP" "JARETH THIS IS ONLY RATED PG 13!"  
  
End  
  
Thanks to the author of hilarity' s insane stories for the autor idea. It's her idea not mine. Disclaimer: I only own Faith (fake cough Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow) (Strange Booming voice) You do do you? no unfortunately I don't own him. Are you happy now? (same voice) Yes I am.  
  
I gotta go kill the person with that voice now. The End (of this chapter) 


	10. Lunch thank god part 2

Lunch (part 2)  
"Yes luv I heard ye all right" Jack said while smiling.  
"OH MY GOD" Faith says while turning interesting shades of red.  
"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME????" Will asks faith while looking angry.  
"No offense but Jack sparrow is hotter than you too" (Pause) "Did I say  
that out loud?" Faith asks while will runs off crying and Jareth and Sarah  
make googly eyes at each other.  
"Aye ye did luv" Jack said while moving over closer to faith.  
"STOP DOING THAT!!!!" Faith yells to Jareth and sarah who had started making  
out.

"why?" Sarah asked faith while making puppy dog eyes.

"Because Jack wont let me make out ..." Faith stops talking then because Jack had suddenly started making out with her.

(Meanwhile in the labyrinth)

"Why doesnt she like me? is it because Jack calls me a wench and a euinick?" Will asked himeself while walking through the fiery forest.

(End of chapter)

Will Will get attacked by the fierys? Will Faith Jack Sarah and Jareth ever stop making out?

I have NO idea what so ever so stay tuned!

Thanks to everybody who has reveiwed and PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME WITH THIS STORY!!!!!!


	11. Where's Will?

**_Where's Will?_**  
"Hey Jack where's Will?" Faith asked after catching her breath.  
"Not sure luv"  
"JARETH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" faith yells after poking Jareth fails to make  
him realize she's there.  
"WHAT?!" Jareth yells back.  
"Where's Will?" faith asks sweetly.  
"There" Jareth says after snapping his fingers.  
"AHHH" faith screams after seeing a firey.  
"GET HER HEAD!" on of the fireys yell.  
"JACK, WILL HELP!!!!!!" Faith screams while being chased by the fireys.  
"Gunshots"  
Fireys bodies lay around twitching.  
"Thank you!"  
"Your welcome" Jack and Will say at the same time.  
Faith just watches while Will and Jack fight before taking a grape tootsie  
pop out of her pocket and eating it.  
"Maybe I should take them on Jerry Springer?" Faith thinks to herself.

Jareth-maybe you should put this in Prates of the Caribbean's section.  
Faith-no that would involve rewriting it without you or Sarah in it.

Faith-Lets Just get back to the story please.

Jareth- But...

Faith-SHUT UP!!!!! and now back to the story.

Jack, Faith and Will all of a sudden appear on the Jerry Springer show.

"What the hell is going on?"

What happens now, do Jack and Will ever stop fighting? Will Jareth and  
Sarah ever stop making out and realize Faith, Jack and Will are no longer  
there? Find out next chapter!  
P.S. STILL NEED HELP!!!!


End file.
